


Stockholm Syndrome

by littlediable



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Lightsaber, Smut, Starwars - Freeform, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Kylo Ren x reader smutWarnings: dom. Kylo, use of the force, orgasm denial, use of his lightsaber
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Stockholm Syndrome

He had her trapped, entirely trapped, had her underneath his spell, quivering limbs buried underneath his body as he was assaulting her skin with his lips. He’d call her “angel” as he’d suck violet and blue marks into the skin of her neck, the way she was falling apart underneath his touch, filled him with power, gave him a new purpose, she brought color into his world filled with darkness and hatred. (Y/n) probably should have run a long time ago, should have seek shelter, hiding away from the raging storm, but it was too late now, the trap had snapped shut, Kylo Ren owned her, all of her. 

Kylo had her body memorized, knew where to find every little freckle, every little mole, it seemed as if he knew her body better than she did. She’d bow down to his every command, following his every order, knowing not to mess with him, he was still more than able to snap her neck in a second. But, (y/n) didn’t really mind his darker side, she loved every inch of him, loved him for his flaws, she accepted him whole and would rather die, than having to let go of him. 

“Angel, look at me.”, the grip on her chin got tighter, knees were scraping against the floor, still burning from the night before, her pussy was already beginning to flutter as her eyes met his dark ones. The moment he let go of her chin, she felt an indivisible hand wrapped around her throat, Kylo was using the force on her, he kept on adding pressure to her neck as he began to use it on her clit as well. 

(Y/n)s eyes rolled backwards, hands falling against his strong thighs, nails digging into his skin, eyes focused on her shaking form, he pushed two gloved fingers into her mouth, making her gag on them.

Suddenly she was pinned down on the bed, Kylo was hovering above her, (y/n) could feel herself drowning in his dark eyes, she was gasping for air, trying to keep on breathing, to fight against the endless power that took a hold of him, intensifying the hold he had on her. Both of their eyes fluttered close for a second, his fingertips were burning, it felt as if the force was taking over his body, his instincts, his every thought. 

A gasp left her as she felt something cold tease her folds, her eyes snapped down to her core, Kylo was tightly gripping the black hilt of his lightsaber, parting her folds with the steel. “Kylo”, she breathed out, he had never used his lightsaber on her before, anxiety overcame her for a moment, he began to slowly insert it into her heat, proudly smirking down on her as her walls began to swallow it. 

“Do you want to cum, angel?”, his voice was raspy, sending chills up her spine, the pressure on her clit began to grow, rubbing harder and faster on the throbbing nub, in synch with the thrusts of his lightsaber, “yes, please”, (y/n) breathed out, eyes snapping towards his. 

“Yeah do? Ah, you do”, her eyes were fluttering close, her release washed over her, drawing whimpers from her lips, the hold on her throat only got tighter, he was still pleasuring her with the force, not wanting to stop just yet. Kylo kept on teasing her sensitive clit, admiring her whimpering frame, she barely had the strength to hold on any longer and it had been just the beginning. 

He dipped his head down, nose moving up her jawline, across her cheekbone, finally down to her mouth, Kylo bit down on her lower lip, “who am I?”, his voice was deep, laced with power, “supreme leader”. “Good girl.”, his hands were wandering down to her behind, nails clawing into the soft skin, Kylo pressed his bulge against her throbbing core, he was ready to toy with his angle, make her suffer, make her beg for more.

“Who do you belong to?”, he grasped his pulsing length, lining himself up to her core, tip teasing her folds, “to you, supreme leader”, (y/n) whimpered as he thrusted forward, slowly parting her walls, trying to get as deep as possible. Kylos grunted into her mouth, tongues fighting for dominance, he had to have the upper hand, no matter where, no matter how, the supreme leader wouldn’t back down from a fight.

One hand was marking her hip with his grip, the other one was wrapped around her throat, repeating his previous actions, “you’re mine, mine alone, isn’t that true, angel?”, he moaned out, skin slapping against hers, the burning ache between her thighs was growing by the second.

(Y/n) felt lightheaded, her hands were tightly wrapped around his wrist, trying to keep herself from blacking out, the pressure was getting too much, knowing that Kylo would push her to the edge, in every way possible. Her back was arched, front pressed against his, (y/n) eyes rolled backwards as he gazed her sweet spot, a small “fuck” managed to escape her lips, drawing a smirk onto his full, swollen lips. 

The second he felt her orgasm almost overcoming her, Kylo had stopped his movement, he wasn’t ready to let her cum just yet, Kylo ignored the whimpers that left her, hand pinning her down on the bed. “Behave.”, his expression was emotionless, but (y/n) didn’t miss the fire that was burning in his eyes. 

Her walls were aching, Kylo kept on bringing her closer to the edge, slowing down his thrusting every time he felt her release nearing, repeating this little game of his four or five times. (Y/n) was sobbing by now, tears were streaming down the sides of her face, smudging her mascara, leaving dark trails down her flushed cheeks. 

Goosebumps were erupting on her skin, a cold sweat was forming on her body, (y/n) was a mess, not knowing how long she could stay conscious any further. Finally he picked up his speed once again, his balls were slapping against her skin, he was set on making her cum, chasing his own release by now, the force was flooding through both of their bodies, intensifying every emotion, every thrust of his. 

The moment her orgasm overcame her, Kylo finally let go of her throat, a high pitched scream left her lips, the burning was spreading through her very vein, every little fibre of her body, it felt as if she was sucked out into space, time was standing still for a few seconds. Kylos release felt just as intense, an animalistic growl ripped through him as he spilled his seeds into her core, biting into the spot where her shoulders met her neck.


End file.
